


You will heal

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Motherhood, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lizzy comes home with her first broken heart





	You will heal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so...I'm super late (no pun here)   
Life and work got in the middle and my time is limited. I'll try to finish this month today! 💪💪💪  
Day 23 relationship

The Danvers-Luthor household is a quite place at the moment. Lizzy is out with her boyfriend and Lucas is playing videogames with his best friend in his room. So currently, Lena and Kara are making popcorn to enjoy a movie cuddling in the couch.

They are in the middle of said movie when Lucas comes running holding his phone with a worried face

«Moms, Lizzy had a fight with her boyfriend and she is at the mall alone and crying...we need to go and get her!» 

Immediately, Kara grabs her coat and the car keys

«I'll go for her, Lena, take Lucas' friend to his house. Lucas take care of the house and make some tea» 

And with that, the Danvers-Luthor family stars its mission

Soon, Lena arrives and smiles when his 14 years old son offers her a cup of tea.

«mmm, thank you, baby» they sit waiting for the other half of the family. Lucas breaks the comfortable silence asking Lena «is it ok I want to punch someone who hurt my sister?»

Lena is surprised for half second «well...I think is a normal feeling. The important thing is not to act on those angry feelings. You need to think, is this going to help my sister at any way? You punching someone is helpful for Lizzy?» 

Lucas whispers something similar to a no and Lena smiles. A few minutes later Kara enters with Lizzy who clearly has been crying. 

Lena doesn't ask. She just opens her arms and Lizzy runs to hug her and curl on her chest. Lucas is about to cry too. His sister is suffering and he doesn't know what to do but a comforting hand on his shoulder instanly relaxes him. Kara is at his side watching mother and daughter melting in a soft embrace. 

When tears finally cease. Lizzy says «that's all I will cry for him. He told me that I didn't love him because I didn't want to sleep with him...I deserve better» 

Kara goes to hug Lizzy and says to her how proud she is. How mature Lizzy is and how much everybody on that family loves her. But Lena? She grabs the car keys and tells Lucas «Ok, bring your baseball bat. We need to beat that punk!» 

Lizzy and Kara laugh hard until they realize that Lucas and Lena are really heading to the door with the baseball bat...

Luckily, Kara stops them...


End file.
